Days of the dead
by Stupidcrazyfantasticme XD
Summary: this is a story that fallows my oc and a couple of others on a journey to survive in a america.. please submit an oc the form is inside thank you and enjoy im still accepting oc's but i need mostly males now plz send some
1. Chapter 1

Day 1 of the dead

The day was cold just like any other day; I was walking to the bus stop which was a blo ck away from where. Once I got to the bus stop kids from my school were starting to arrive, they all talked to each other but me. I've always been the loner at school, I had no friends, I never spoke out loud, I had ok grades and no one ever notices me. As I looked down the road I saw the school bus making its way down the road, I sighed as the bus stopped in front of us; I got on the bus last going to the back of the bus like I always do, so I won't be bothered by the other kids. I looked out the window watching people, buildings, and cars fly by though when the bus stopped something, no someone caught my eye. It was a man dressed in a nice suit but, he was limping, his eyes were rolled in the back of his head, my eyes widened and I looked at the seat in front of me to distract myself, though I couldn't get my mind off the man. The bus stopped and I looked back out the window seeing that I had just arrived at school; I watched all the kids get off the bus before me, then as I was heading off the bus the bus driver was coughing constantly, I looked over at him; he was deathly pale and his coughing was course, "Sir are you ok?" I asked him worriedly "Yes dear I'll be fine" he said with a forced smile then I noticed he had wrappings on his arms and blood was seeping out "Are you sure you will be?" he nods at my question and tells me to get to class, I do as he says and walk to my first period, though when I get there, the only kid that's in the class is Takeru Sasaki the foreign student that transferred at the beginning of the year, as I walked in the class he stood up and bowed to me " Ohaiyo Garret-san" he says to me and I feel the urge to laugh " good morning Takeru " I say kindly to him and he stands up straight " Hey where is everyone?" I ask him and he shrugs "They are not here yet I guess" he says unsure. I shrug and sit down in my seat which is in the back of the class, I looked out the window bored, after some time nobody else had came to class, so I got up and decided to go see where everyone is; as I walked through the hallway I hear a bloodcurdling scream and see students running away from something, with my curiosity getting the better of me I walk the way that the students ran from, what I saw was horrifying, it chilled me to the bone, I saw my teacher Mr. Quincy covered in blood, his skin was pale and grey as ash, his eyes were rolled in the back of his head and he had a huge chunk of his neck torn out. I wanted to scream and run but I couldn't, I was frozen in fear. Then I regained myself and ran back to the classroom to get Takeru, but when I got there he was gone, dammit Takeru why did you leave? Where could you be? I thought as I grabbed my backpack and started down the hallway of hell. Who knows I just might make it through all this .

Name (full): Jade Garret

Nickname: none

Age: 15

Gender: chick

Nationality: hawaiin/ African American/ native/ Japanese

Appearance-  
Hair color/style: she has drown hair that is long and almost always in a braid  
Eyes color : deep brown

Skin tone: light brown  
Piercings/Tattoos/Scars: none  
Clothes: striped sweater a tank top and skinny jeans

Nightwear: short shorts and a tank top

School weapon: hockey stick

Primary weapon: katana

Secondary weapon: any type of gun

Personality: she is mostly quiet and keep to self but she has a sweet side, she usually worries about others safety more than her owns, she's pretty respectful to others but she acts more of a leader than anything, she's brave and she doesn't care what anyone thinks of her.

History: her father died when she was about 7 years of age, her mother was devastated but her mother had gotten over his death after she met James jades step father, her parents had another child when jade was 11 and they were all happy though jade felt a lil left out of the family since. Though at her past schools she was always made fun of and never had any friends

Love interest: she wants someone kinda bad boyish but a nice guy, someone to make her laugh and come out of her shell

Likes: drawing, video games, napping, dogs, kung fu movies and swimming

Dislikes: cats, loud people, twilight, being awoken from naps, and soda

Strengths:she is a great leader, she is physically strong, she knows karate and shes stealthy

Weaknesses: she doesn't have good aim' she can't drive and she can be easily angered

Habits: biting lip

Family: Louis Garret ( dead) James Garret ( alive) Ferro Garret ( alive)

Misc: none

( this is akuma u oka's oc)

Name: Takeru Sasaki  
Age: 17

Gender:Male  
Nationality: Japanese  
Appearance: Takeru has medium length black hair, that curls up at the back of his neck, and comes down over his eyes in spikes.  
Clothing: Takeru wears a torn red t-shirt, a black and white warm-up jacket, and black cargo pants.  
Personality:Takeru acts lighthearted most of the time, but uses this to mask his true feelings. In reality, he is almost overwhelmed with fear of 'them', and uses his upbeat attitude to keep himself going. His fear has warped his once upbeat attitude into someone who would d anything to survive, even if it meant sacrificing a teammate or friend to d so. As he becomes used to the idea of co-existing with 'them', his attitude becomes better, and he begins to care more about his teammates, to the point where he would lay his life on the line for some of them. When fighting them, he becomes cold, and unmerciful.  
History: Takeru's mother walked out on his father, who was a drunk, leaving a five year old Takeru and his older brother, Kenji in the care of their father. Because their father spent all of the money that he earned on alcohol to distract him from his terrible condition of life, Kenji was forced to get a job to support him and his little brother. Takeru was a gifted student through middle school, but his grades began to falter in his second year of high school when his father was killed in a drunk driving incident along with Kenji. Since then, he has lived alone, and he became more and more alone and he began to seclude himself from society, so he has almost no friends at the time of the outbreak.  
School Weapon: At school he gets ahold of a kitchen knife from the home ec room and cuts his way through 'them'.  
Main Weapon: P90 with red dot and silencer  
Secondary Weapons: two long knives  
Strengths: his survival instinct, fighting in desperate situations, and he can take care of himself to a degree.  
Weaknesses: He puts himself before others (at the beginning), thinks of his survival only using others for his gain, and he is not a very good cook.  
Love Interest (type of person they would like): someone who understands his fear, and can comfort him.  
Parents (Alive or deceased): Kenji Sasaki- deceased, Souske Sasaki- deceased, Aika Sasaki- unknown  
Miscellaneous Info: Takeru has a moon shaped earring in his left ear.

I still need 2 or 3 more oc's please send some in and I will chose

Name (full):

Nickname:

Age: ( please add the grade in here to but the oc can not be over 20)

Gender:

Nationality: ( they can be anything just not a alien or something magical)

Appearance-

Hair color/style:

Eye color:

Skin tone:

Piercings/Tattoos/Scars:

Clothes: (please nothing slutty for the girls and for the guys nothing "gangster" related)

Nightwear:

School weapon:

Primary weapon: ( please do not use an overly used weapon)

Secondary weapon:

Personality: ( please be specific )

History: ( same be specific )

Love interest:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Habits:

Family:

Reaction to my oc:


	2. MORE OC'S PLEASE

**PLEASE PEOPLE SEND IN MORE OC FOR MY FANFIC! **

**I NEED MORE! HERES THE FORM FOR IT .**

Name (full):

Nickname:

Age: ( please add the grade in here to but the oc cannot be over 20)

Gender:

Nationality: ( they can be anything just not a alien or something magical)

Appearance-

Hair color/style:

Eye color:

Skin tone:

Piercings/Tattoos/Scars:

Clothes: (please nothing slutty for the girls and for the guys nothing "gangster" related)

Nightwear (nothing slutty )

School weapon:

Primary weapon: ( please do not use an overly used weapon)

Secondary weapon:

Personality: ( please be specific )

History: ( same be specific )

Love interest: ( I do not mind if their gay/lesbian/ or bi )

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Habits:

Family:

Reaction to my oc:


	3. red eyes

**Chapter 2 of this story**

Oc I have so far

Dakota Marie Fuller

Athena Yokodoshi

Eric Homes

**Jades P.O.V**

I was cautiously walking through the hallway, hoping to not run into one of 'them' . I wanted this to be a dream and I'd wake up the next morning to see my family. To bad this was reality, I sighed and walked to my left going to the next hallway but I saw things I didn't want to see… I saw ' them' munching on people like a 5 year old getting a happy meal for the first time. I almost screamed but I held it in not wanting to get their attention, I slowly and quietly started to back away to a different hall but that hall was no better than the other one. The hall was covered in blood, guts, and bodies that were soon to rise and chop on something living. I was trapped, nowhere to go, no escape and o one to rescue me. I'm alone and no one would look for me , I wanted to have a little hope that someone would look for me but I didn't because I knew no one would. I sighed then something grabbed me holding my mouth shut. Please god I don't want to die yet!

**Takeru's P.O.V**

What I saw after I left the room was terrifying, people were eating people then the people that were eaten came back to life and started eating people! What is going on!? Where's jade? Is she alright? I doubt it, she was a smart girl but I don't think she would be able to handle this and she would kill herself or she got eaten when she was looking around. I sighed and looked at my feet thinking that my almost only friend was dead…. I had to get over it and be strong and survive this mess, I hope she's alive but I can't take any chances by looking for her. I saw some of them coming my way from both directions! I looked around and saw the home ec room it was empty. I ran in there as fast as I could and quietly, looking around for something to defend myself with. A sharp kitchen knife should work, I got up and walked over to them quietly. They were always out on display since the teacher was always mesmerizing them anyways, I took the big one down since that would be best to use. Now its time to go and survive in this hell hole…

**Jades P.O.V **( AGAIN)

I was frozen as whomever it is dragged me to a room, I knew it wasn't one of ' them' but it still freaked me out. They removed their hand, I looked over and stared into red eyes it was unnatural but pretty . then I looked at the hole person, she was beautiful. I was about to say something but she motioned for me to be quiet and stay she looked out the small window of what seemed like the janitor's closet. We stayed silent for a bit then she sighed and sat down " whats your name kid? " she said to me and I looked at her " I'm jade, jade Gerret and yourself?" I asked her and she smiled at me. " I'm Aari " she said and giggled softly " its nice to see someone alive " she said and looked at me " yeah same here I was starting to worry about being the only person alive " I said to her and smiled but then frowned thinking of Takeru, I hope he's alright. I mean he was kind of like a friend, not really but close enough to one and I had to look for him. Whether he was one of ' them' or surviving somewhere. I had to look for him he was important to me in a way I guess. I was them poked in the stomach I almost squeaked but covered my mouth and glared at the grinning red eyed girl " you ok? I was talking to you but you must have been deep in thought " she said and giggled softly " yeah I was thinking of something " I said to her and she nodded " Aari?" I looked at her I I said her name " yes ?" she asked " we need to get out of here " I said and she nodded and grinned " I have an idea" she said I gulped a lil afraid of what it was but I nodded anyway. Takeru please be alright


	4. Chapter 4

**More characters **

Kang Shin Katsumoto Woo(dude)

Muskie(boy)

Max allen jay king(guy)

Garrick Bolton(dude)

Kiyoshi Kyofu(boy)

Kurai Kyofu (girl sister of kiyoshi)

We'll see if I wanna add more for later chaps

**Chap 3 **

Aari's P.O.V

This girl had some guts and she cute, I shall help her " I have an idea " I told her and giggled softly when she gulped " don't worry it won't get us killed….. I hope" I mumbled the last part so she wouldn't hear but it seems like she did anyways.,

" you hope!?" she whispered yelled at me, with somewhat panic in her voice… " tell me your plan before we go or I'll kill you myself " whoa didn't see that coming I mean she's cute and looks innocent I guess I was wrong… I still like her though.

" ok ok I'll tell you " I said and crossed my legs smiling at her " I'll be a distract 'them' for a bit while you look for a way out alright?" I told her and grinned

Jades P.O.V

was this girl out of her mind!? "No! I won't let you do that" I told her in a kinda strict voice and she pouted at me.

" why not?" she asked. Why not!? What does she mean why not!? " It's my plan I should be the one to sacrifice myself " she said to me

" hell no I'll be a distraction and you look around for way out " I said to her and she blinked then smiled and hugged me for no reason " w-wha?"

" your worried about me aww how cute!" she said to me and nuzzled me. I blushed some and pushed away a little

" don't push it girl " I said to her

Back with takeru and its his p.o.v

I panted heavily since I was running all over the place trying to get away from 'them' but its impossible! ' their ' all over the place! I was now on the roof, probably the only safe place there is since is only had 2 of 'them 'up here. I sighed and at against the wall after I had closed the door not locking it since they weren't smart enough to open doors.

I looked up at the sky and thought about what was happening in the world and what it has come to… and jade… why was I thinking of jade? I have no idea why but, she always seems to come to my mind for some reason now. Maybe its because I'm scared or is it something else? Nah its because I'm scared.

I wish she was looking for me… or at least someone was looking for me. Though I know no one will look for me but, I don't want to die I can't die… please god spare my life that's all I'm asking from you. i heard groans and jumped up grabbing my kitchen knife gulping. I looked around and it seemed as if thee were more than 2 up here…. God you have a sick sense of humor.

**END OF CHAP TRES or however you spell it in Spanish**

**Tell me was it bad good? Both? Please read and review for the sake of the characters! They will die from no reviews!**

**JADE: no we won't**

**Me: *covers her mouth * don't listen to her she's crazy! Hahahaha!**

**Takeru: she only oowns jade the rest of us belong to the people who submitted us thank you for your kindness and please read and review **

**Me: I like takeru better he's nice * pets takeru***

**jade: bitch …. I mean bye bye have a nice day **


	5. NOTICE

Notice

Im going to quit on this story I need to rewrite e it since the original one was one my tablet and now I have it back and charged up I will have it back up today maybe or tomorrow please resend all your oc's back to me


End file.
